bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gaara
Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) jest jedną z postaci w mandze i anime Naruto. Charakterystyka Wygląd Gaara to najmłodszy z Kage Pięciu Wielkich Krajów. Ma rozczochrane ciemnoczerwone włosy sięgające uszu. Nie posiada brwi, a jego jasnozielone (miętowe) oczy otacza ciemna obwódka. Na lewej części czoła ma wytatuowany znak kanji (oznaczający miłość). Gaara nosi karmazynowy kaftan z narzuconą nań jasnofioletową kamizelką. Pod kaftanem ma długie, ciemne spodnie i czarne sandały. Jego nieodłącznym elementem odzienia jest gurda, w której przechowuje swój piasek. Jako Kazekage, podobnie jak jego ojciec, Gaara nosi czarny płaszcz, biały szal sięgający szyi i kapelusz Kage. Podczas wojny pod kamizelkę zakłada przepisową bluzę shinobi. Osobowość Pomimo wewnętrznej przemiany życie Gaary nie stało się łatwiejsze. Otoczenie rodzinnej wioski podchodziło do niego z nieufnością. Jedynie jego rodzeństwo dostrzegło w nim ciepło i dobro, obdarzając go sympatią i wsparciem. Kiedy starszyzna zaproponowała Gaarze stanowisko Piątego Kazekage (bo uważano, że dzięki temu skuteczniej uda się go kontrolować, a ponadto zahamuje się jego mordercze zapędy), dojrzał on w tym szansę udowodnienia sobie i innym, iż potrafi uczynić wiele dobrego, zadbać nie tylko o siebie, ale i o innych, wykazać się poświęceniem i hartem ducha dla godnej sprawy. Dzięki tej niezłomnej postawie zaczął zyskiwać powoli uznanie Shinobi Piasku. Niestety, nie było mu dane osiągnąć swojego nowego życiowego celu, bowiem szybko Sunagakure padła ofiarą agresji tajemniczej organizacji Akatsuki, która pragnęła demona ukrytego w Gaarze. Młody Kazekage, walcząc w obronie wioski został zmuszony do poświęcenia siebie dla bezpieczeństwa innych, wpadając w ręce Akatsuki, które pozbawiło go Shukaku. Od tamtej pory, kiedy w Sunie na nowo zapanował porządek, o Gaarze dość długo nie było słychać, do czasu, gdy został zaproszony na spotkanie Pięciu Kage w Kraju Żelaza. Tam dał się we znaki młody wiek Kazekage, ponieważ wszystko, co mówił na naradzie, było puszczane przez palce — jego rad i wypowiedzi nie brano na poważnie. Wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Tsuchikage, doradzali mu, by uczył się od sąsiadów z większym bagażem doświadczenia. Nie wyklucza to jednak faktu, że będąc byłym jinchūriki chłopak mógł wprowadzić świeże pojęcie na temat metod stawiania czoła Akatsuki. Gaara jest jedną z najbardziej tragicznych postaci w świecie Naruto. Skrzywdzony przez los, który wypaczył jego, w gruncie rzeczy, wrażliwe wnętrze i zepchnął w otchłań mroku i samotności. Niewiele miał jasnych i szczęśliwych chwil, a kiedy już zaczynał układać sobie życie, ponownie dopadło go złe fatum. Gaara jest postacią niewątpliwie lubianą, dzięki swojej wyjątkowej sile, a także, a może przede wszystkim za sprawą jego dwoistej natury — dobrej i złej, cichej i impulsywnej, przyjacielskiej i wrogiej, uosabiał bowiem zarówno ciemne, jak i jasne cechy człowieczeństwa, dlatego też każdy w nim mógł znaleźć w jakimś stopniu odbicie części siebie. Linki zewnętrzne * Gaara na Złoczyńcy wiki. en:Gaara Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Bohaterscy socjopaci Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Antyterroryści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Bohaterscy mizantropii Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Patrioci Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Bohaterskie potwory Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Ocalone dusze Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Miłosierni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Poszukiwacze dusz Kategoria:Żywiołowi